Lilith Mawson
Lilith Mawson is a Kindred originally from France and one of the Heroes of the Story. History Born Lilith Marcille, 1867 Najac, France. Was welcomed to this world right at sunrise to a loving mother and father. Precieded by an older sister, she was a dancer, Adeline, 6 years of age at her sisters birth. She was excited to have a lively doll. For all of Lilith's human life she was draged around by Adeline forced to play dress up, dance, sing, and play the cello. She stayed close to her sister for all of her human life. Since the age of five she was trained on with the cello, practicing several times a day. In her adolesence she participated in many recitals. Ocassionally she was paid to play private concerts at parties for the rich that would vacation in Najac in the summer months. Her parents owned an estate on the outskirts of the village. Her father grew grapes for the near by wine makers and her mother owned a cow that she would milk every morning for breakfast and later to make cheese that she would sell a portion of. Lilith's father inherited a small sum from his father and the family lived moderatly. Lilith was engaged to be married to a young man Jacques Beaumont. He fell in love with her fair skin and hair and wanted to show case her to his rich friends at parties. He paid a handsom dowery to her father. Sadly he disapeared one night shortly before the wedding. It was not long after the death of her fiance' that while playing in the park one night she met Daniel Mawson. It was love at first sight. For a year and a half their companionship was a very close one. She only saw him at night however. One night she asked him why she couldn't see him during the day some time, she wanted him to have lunch with her parents. When she found out that he was a Vampire she was quite terrified and and a little angry feeling tricked. She did not see him for a fortnight. She soon began to miss him and concluded that if he didn't kill anyone she could be okay with his problem, it wasn't his fault after all. They were again nearly inseperable during the night. One night she was upset because her sister had died in a tragic accident. Lilith went to Daniel and was in a panic about being scared to die and how she is afraid of death after seeing her sister. After a long night together of him comforting her; she decides that she was ready to be embraced. Sneaking home just before her family awoke, she spent the day with them, surreptitiously saying goodbye to them. That night Daniel embraced her. She was frozen at 19 years of age. Personality Before Embrace - Always wore a delicate smile on her face with pleasent thoughts and not a cruel word to say about anyone. Always thoughtful, she was glad to let her sister drag her around to be dolled up. After Embrace - Quiet and willing to help out how she can. Obedient and enjoys humor (if at someone else's expense so be it). Eager to learn and to please. She is no longer happy the way she was in life except when she is around her sire. She enjoys playing her cello for others. She prefers not to hurt humans and is training to be a Knight. However, when her sire is in danger she throws all of this off and will do anything she can and needs to do in order to save and protect him. Apperance Lilith has pale waist length hair that normaly hangs freely, except when she is playing cello she ties it back with a midnight blue ribbon (red for special performances). Eyes the color of a clear caribbean sea. Before she was embraced she always had a light smile on her face. The smile has nearly vanished from her face except for when she is with her Sire Daniel Mawson or when she is playing her cello. She wears black clothes, mostly dresses or skirts, in the Gothic style (it is similar to the clothes she wore before she was embraced). Relationships *[[Daniel Mawson|'Daniel Mawson']] - Daniel is Lilith's Sire. She is his Lily. He fell in love with her around 1884 and followed her for over a year. Eventually he gained the courage to approach her. It was love at first sight for the both of them. Daniel wanted to be with her but didn't want to ask to change her, he patiently waited for her to be ready for the embrace. He considers this one his better days. :: "I loved him when I lived a human life and my feelings are frozen that way. I'll never feel differently about him." *[[Corbin Harvey|'Corbin Harvey']] - Friends and Haven mates. Corbin took Lilith in when she didn't know anything about Vampire society or politics and has been teaching her. *[[Salvatore Sinclair|'Salvatore Sinclair']] - When Lilith has time she often frequents Salvatore's Opera House to learn from his years of study. Salvatore has taken Lilith on as an appentice of sorts and is aiding her in her Requiem. *[[Constance Tudor|'Constance Tudor']] - Constance is a very close friend to Lilith and they help eachother out as often as they can. Lilith trys to help her with political gain when she sees that she can. Both live in Hawthorne manor with Corbin. They have been through a lot together. *'Tobias Pascel' - Tobias is Daniel's first child, and has a somewhat friendly relationship with his sibling Lilith. *''Piper Valmont' - After a rather cool start, Piper and Lilith have become acquainted with eachother to the point of near friendship. *'Adeline Marcille - (1861 - 1886) Lilith's elder sister. Was overjoyed to see the birth of a baby sister they stayed very close to eachother for most of Adeline's life. The grew apart a bit when Adeline was married to a soldier. Growing up Lilith would played cello to Adeline's dance and was Adeline's doll. Dressed up and primped to Adeline's pleasure. Overview *Virtue: Prudence *Vice: Pride *Group: Invictus *Type: Mekhet Attributes Power: Strength ●● Presence ●● Intelligence ●●● Finesse: Dexterity ●● Manipulation ●●● Wits ●●● Resistance: Stamina ●● Composure ●●● Resolve ●● Skills Mental Physical Social (-3 Unskilled) (-1 Unskilled) (-1 Unskilled) Academics: ●● Athletics: ● Animal Ken: Computer: Brawl: Empathy: ●●● Crafts: Drive: Expression: ● Investigation: ●● Firearms: Intimidation: ● Medicine: Larceny: Persuasion: ●● Occult: ● Stealth: ● Socialize: ● Politics: Survival: ● Streetwise: ● Science: Weaponry: ●●●● Subterfuge: ●● Specialties Occult (Vampire) Expression (Composing) (Cello) Persuasion (Charming) Academics (Law) Traits *'Willpower:' ●●●●● Merits Status (Covenant) ● Allies (Police) ● Weaponry Dodge ● Language (English) ●● Resources ● Eidetic Memory ●● Language (Italian) ● Disciplines Auspex ● Celerity ● Obfuscate ●●● Humanity *7 Combat *Size: 5 *Speed: 9 *Init. Mod: 5 *Defense: 2 *Armor: *'Health:' ●●●●●●● Category:Vampire Category:World of Darkness Category:Player Character